


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Dildos, Incest, JD isn't there, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Pink Panties, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vibrators, and sending him pictures, but Drew keeps texting him during sex, kind of, so it's kind of like he's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the twins' birthday and, while JD can't be there to celebrate in person, he can still give them their presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> technically their birthday was on the 28th, but better late than never. happy birthday, jonathan and drew. please don't ever read this. [picture of the lingerie jonathan's wearing.](http://images.sodahead.com/polls/002417767/1927669714_17260_soft_and_sexy_lace_underwired_baby_doll_answer_1_xlarge.jpeg)

Jonathan steps into his own hotel room for a moment, intent on changing out of his swim trunks for dinner. He pauses, frowning at the gift bag on his bed, wondering what Drew’s left for him this time, even though they had already exchanged gifts. He picks up the card, smiling when he recognizes JD’s hand writing on the envelope. He opens the envelope, opening the card.

_Happy birthday, babe!_  
_Sorry I can’t be there to celebrate with you and Drew, but I did get you a surprise. You do have to share with Drew, but I think you’ll want to share this with him anyway after you see what it is. ;) When you get home, you can share with me. Have fun and I’ll see you soon.  
_ _Love,  
_ _JD_

Jonathan reaches into the bag, tugging out the tissue paper, and pulls out a scrap of lace. He unfolds it and stares at the pink panties, shaking his head at JD. He does like them though. JD is good at picking out lingerie for him. He reaches into the bag again and takes out the teddy. It matches the panties in color and has a bow in the center of the chest. There’s lace on either side of the bra and a slit up the middle, so his belly would be exposed, the sheer fabric hanging on either side. 

He sheds his t-shirt and swim shorts, kicking them over to the bathroom. He slips into the panties, sighing at the feel of the cool lace against his skin. He carefully pulls on the teddy and grins when it fits perfectly, the ends of it falling just past his hips to the tops of his thighs. He opens the closet door and takes a look at himself in the full length mirror, smirking at his reflection. He gives a little twirl, laughing when the teddy flares out around him. He closes the closet and heads for the bathroom, walking through to the door that connects him to Drew’s room.

He twists the knob, but it’s locked, so he knocks on the door, shifting from foot to foot, suddenly a little nervous. Drew opens the door, dressed in just a pair of jeans and Jonathan’s breathing hitches just a little. Drew looks him up and down, leering at him. “I see you got JD’s gift too.”

Jonathan blushes, resisting the urge to shy away from Drew’s intense gaze. “Yeah. What’d he get you?”

Drew smirks, slow and wicked. “Some toys.” He reaches out and tugs at the end of the bow. “Cute.”

Jonathan flushes even more, the red spreading down his neck and chest and Drew watches it intently, licking his lips. He skims his fingertips over the split in the teddy, ghosting over Jonathan’s skin, making him shiver. “Well, come on then. I was told to share with you.”

Drew turns away and walks back into his room, Jonathan following behind him, closing the door. Drew picks up the gift bag from the bed and holds it out to Jonathan. Jonathan peeks inside of it, blush intensifying as he stares at the toys in the bag. His cock twitches, beginning to harden in his panties.

Drew takes the bag back and drops it back on the bed. He turns back to Jonathan and slides his hands around his hips, pulling him closer. He kisses Jonathan deeply, pressing against him. Jonathan moans, draping his arms over Drew’s shoulders, letting Drew walk them to the bed. He pushes Jonathan down on it and Jonathan goes, bouncing slightly. Drew takes out his phone and snaps a quick picture of Jonathan spread out on the bed, the tip of his cock peeking over the waistband of his panties.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan props himself up on his elbows.

“Telling JD thank you.” Drew grins, tapping on his phone for a second.

JD’s response is almost instantaneous. _That’s really unfair, but you’re welcome._

Drew smirks and doesn’t bother replying, putting his phone on the dresser before straddling Jonathan, kissing him again. Jonathan curls his fingers in Drew’s hair, pushing his hips against Drew’s, moaning as the rough fabric of Drew’s jeans drags against the head of his cock.

Drew sits up on Jonathan’s hips and dumps the toys out on the bed, tossing the bag onto the floor. Jonathan looks at the toys, swallowing thickly. There’s a pale pink vibrator, a matching dildo that’s bigger than any of the ones that Jonathan has ever used, a gag, and a bottle of their favorite lube. JD’s nothing if not thoughtful.

“What do you want first?” Drew asks, absently dragging his fingers down Jonathan’s torso. 

“Vibrator.” Jonathan says, eyeing the dildo warily.

Drew grins at him and picks up the vibrator, turning it on low. It buzzes to life in his hand and Jonathan whimpers quietly. Drew slides off of Jonathan and taps his hip with his free hand. “Roll over and get up on your hands and knees.” He turns off the vibrator and drops it back on the bed.

Jonathan does as he’s told, getting into the position that Drew wants him in. Drew’s warm hands land on his ass a moment later, giving him a hard squeeze and making him gasp. Drew slaps Jonathan’s ass lightly before pulling his panties down his thighs and exposing him. Drew moves away briefly, picking up his cell phone again and tucking it in his pocket. He picks up the lube and slicks his fingers up, gently circling Jonathan’s hole with one before pushing it into him. 

Jonathan moans, rocking back against Drew’s hand as Drew stretches him out. Drew works him open, adding more fingers until he’s ready. Jonathan is panting and his cock is throbbing between his thighs and he wants more, wants Drew. Drew smears some lube onto the vibrator and turns it on low before thrusting it all the way into Jonathan. 

Jonathan drops his head between his arms, gasping for breath as the vibrator hums inside of him, pressed right against his sweet spot. Drew takes a step back and eyes the pretty picture that Jonathan makes. He plucks a few tissues from the box on the dresser and wipes his hands off before pulling his phone out and taking another picture to send to JD.

_Thanks for the toys. We’re definitely putting them to good use._

_You’re a jerk and I hate you. :)_

Drew snickers, putting his phone away and reaching out to turn the vibrator on higher. Jonathan yelps, pushing his hips back as Drew slowly pulls the vibrator out of him before thrusting it back in. “Having fun?”

Jonathan groans loudly, hips shifting as Drew fucks him slowly with the toy. Drew smirks and pulls it out, turning it on the highest setting before pressing it back into Jonathan, not letting up until the tip of the vibrator is right up against Jonathan’s sweet spot. Jonathan lets out a high pitched whine, head dropping between his arms. Drew keeps the toy inside Jonathan with one hand and tugs his phone out of his pocket with the other, snapping another picture and sending it to JD. 

_Are you trying to kill me?_

_I’m just showing you our appreciation for the toys. ;)_

_Brat._

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna come!” Jonathan gasps out, arms and legs trembling.

Drew pulls the vibrator out of him and turns it off. “Not yet.”

“Drew, please.” Jonathan begs, lifting his head and twisting to look over his shoulder at him. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Drew says, patting Jonathan’s back lightly. He picks the up the dildo and the lube, slicking it up. He thrusts it into Jonathan quickly, making him rock forward on the bed, breath catching in his throat at the stretch and burn of the toy sliding into him. 

Drew wipes his hands clean again and takes another photo, sending it to JD with the caption:

_Taking it like a champ. ;)_

_Drew, I swear to God, you’re such a fucking tease._

He drops his phone onto the bed and reaches for the base of the toy, slowly pulling it out of Jonathan until just the tip is inside of him before slowly pushing it back in, making sure he can feel every inch of it sliding back inside of him. Jonathan moans, hands clenching in the bedspread, trying to hold himself as still as possible. The burn has faded into pleasure, but the stretch is still right at his limits. The dildo is bigger than anything else he’s ever played with before. 

His cock is aching between his thighs and he really wants to come to relieve the ache, but knowing Drew, he intends on playing for a while. Drew drapes himself over Jonathan, still working the dildo in and out of him as Jonathan moans and gasps, struggling to keep himself upright. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this. All pink and lace with your panties around your thighs.” Drew grinds his jean covered cock against Jonathan’s ass, panting in his ear.

Jonathan lets out a broken moan, Drew’s name on his lips like a prayer. Drew leans back, working the toy out of Jonathan slowly, teasing him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you. Want you to fuck me.” Jonathan whispers, hissing as Drew pulls the dildo out of him. 

“Turn over.” Drew pulls away from Jonathan, picking up the vibrator and dropping both toys back in the bag to be cleaned later.

Jonathan collapses onto the bed and then rolls over, hissing slightly. Drew stands at the end of the bed and eyes Jonathan. His panties are still around his thighs and his cock is resting against his belly, one side of the teddy covering it with sheer pink fabric. His face is flushed and his lips are swollen from him biting at them. 

Drew snaps another photo, ignoring Jonathan’s sound of protest. “I’m only sending it to JD.”

_Look at how pretty he looks in your gift._

_Goddamn it, Drew._

Drew can practically sense JD’s frustration through the phone and flips his camera to video and looks at Jonathan. “Touch yourself.”

“What?” Jonathan asks, frowning.

“Touch yourself, so I can send a video to JD. You know. So he knows we appreciate his gifts.” Drew smirks.

Jonathan rolls his eyes, but the temptation to touch himself is too much to resist, so he does as he’s told, wrapping his fingers around his cock and moaning as he starts to stroke himself. Drew starts recording, focusing on Jonathan’s face for a moment before panning down his body, stopping at his cock and watching him jerk himself off. He sends to video clip to JD.

_You’re in so much trouble when I see you, Drew._

_I thought you’d like that. :)_

_So. Much. Trouble._

Jonathan looks at Drew impatiently. “Are you going to fuck me or am I going to finish myself off?”

“Someone’s getting demanding.” Drew smirks and drops his phone on the bed, crawling over to Jonathan and kissing him again, pushing his hand away from his cock, nipping his bottom lip when Jonathan whines in displeasure. Drew tugs Jonathan’s panties off, tossing them aside, careful not to rip the delicate lace.

Jonathan reaches for Drew’s jeans, undoing them and shoving them down as far as he can get them, letting Drew wriggle out of them, kicking them off the bed. He settles in between Jonathan’s spread thighs and picks up the lube, pouring some into his hand and coating his cock in it, moaning as he strokes himself. 

“Drew, please!” Jonathan reaches out for Drew, whining when Drew pushes his hands away from him. 

Drew pushes Jonathan’s thighs even farther apart and drags his hips up against him, thrusting into Jonathan without warning. Jonathan moans loudly, arching up against Drew. Drew picks up his phone and snaps a picture, a closeup of him inside of Jonathan and sends that to JD. 

He doesn’t bother checking the reply and drops his phone back onto the bed, grabbing Jonathan’s hips hard enough to bruise. Jonathan gasps as Drew begins to fuck him, not bothering to take it slow and tease him anymore. They’re both too worked up for that and Drew wants his own orgasm soon.

Drew drops a hand down to stroke Jonathan’s hard cock, pushing the sides of the teddy out of the way as he jerks him off. Jonathan wraps his legs around Drew’s hips and arches his back, moaning as Drew picks up the pace. It doesn’t take much before he’s coming over Drew’s fingers, dripping down onto his stomach and getting some on his lingerie. 

Drew pushes Jonathan’s thighs up higher and fucks into him harder. Jonathan moans weakly, sagging against the bed as Drew fucks into him faster. He’s over sensitive to the touch and it almost hurts as Drew keeps fucking him, but he takes it, shivering through the pleasure-pain. It doesn’t take long before Drew is stilling inside of him and coming hard, bending over Jonathan to kiss him deeply, muffling his cry of pleasure against Jonathan’s mouth.

The kiss ends and Drew slips out of Jonathan, making them both hiss. He picks up his phone from the bed and lays down next to Jonathan, turning on his side to face him and tugging Jonathan over too. He pulls Jonathan in for a kiss and takes another picture to send to JD. Jonathan doesn’t even care to protest anymore. 

Drew checks the latest message from JD before sending him the picture of them kissing. 

_Wish you were here._

“You want a shower and then we can order room service?” Drew asks, putting his phone back down on the nightstand.

“Are you done torturing JD?” Jonathan asks, a hint of a smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

“For now.” Drew kisses Jonathan briefly and then trails more kisses down his neck, leaving bruises in his wake. 

“Shower sounds good. You made me ruin my new teddy though.” Jonathan frowns, tugging at the ends of his lingerie.

“We can get it cleaned. Or I can buy you a new one.” Drew mumbles against Jonathan’s skin.

“Both.” Jonathan decides, yelping when Drew bites his collarbone. 

“Greedy.” Drew scolds him.

“Hey, it’s my birthday!” Jonathan protests, laughing. 

“Mine too. Now let’s get in the shower. I’m starving.” Drew gets up from the bed and walks naked into the bathroom. Jonathan leans over and steals Drew’s phone and takes a picture of his come streaked outfit and sends it to JD.

_Thanks for the birthday present. ;)_


End file.
